Hibáztasd a szőkéket
by LanaAngels
Summary: „Rohadj meg!", kiáltotta. „Te szexi barom!" „Ha- várj!" Sasuke kicsit ledöbbent. „Te most szexinek neveztél?" Fordítás, melyben Sasuke nem képes kezelni a hormonjait, Sakura pedig nem ájul el minden mozdulatától. (Erőteljes utalások!)


**Hibáztasd a szőkéket**

* * *

 _Változás, és meleg fogadtatás_

* * *

„Mi a franc bajod van, Uchiha?"

Az első szavak, amiket Sakura mondott neki, miután visszatért a faluba. Uchiha Sasuke, huszonegy éves, és az ember, aki megesküdött, hogy örökké szeretni fogja, most utálja.

„Hn."

Ez elkerülhetetlen volt, már rájött, hogy tényleg dühös rá figyelembe véve, hogy eltűnt 3 évre egy pedofil kígyóval, és 5 évig az Akatsuki tagja volt, valamint az estén, amelyen elárulta a falut, otthagyta egy rohadt padon. Ki tenne ilyet? Uchiha Sasuke, ki más!

„Te, a kacsasegg hajad és a korlátozott szókincsed felőlem visszamehettek ahhoz a kígyóhoz!"

Durva. Igen, Haruno Sakura megtanult durván bánni Uchiha Sasukéval. Az Uchihát ennek ellenére úgy tűnt, hidegen hagyta a kunoichi helytelen bánásmódja. Nem mintha hibáztatná érte.

Uchiha Sasuke tanult a horrorból, mikor 5 évet kellett eltöltenie szőke legjobb barátja megfigyelése alatt, akit néha a perverz tanáruk váltott fel.

„Mi az?"

Most Hatake Kakashi házában voltak, ahogy Naruto és Kakashi szeret fogalmazni, _'csapatépítésen'._ Mint kiderült ez a _'csapatépítés'_ abból állt, hogy kedvenc könyvüket, az 'Icha Icha Paradise-t' olvasták, amit Naruto másik mestere, Orochimaru perverz volt csapattára, Jiraiya írt. Az Uchiha először sóhajtott, hogy mennyire szánalmas ez a _'csapatépítés'_ , de idővel hozzászokott, és inkább csatlakozott a merész anyag olvasásához. Annak ellenére, hogy a kamasz éveit egy pedofillal töltötte, még biztos volt a szexuális beállítottságát illetően, és a férfi, akinek gondolja magát, már egy ideje megismerkedett a kezének használatával.

„Teme! Menjünk rámenezni!"

Naruto, a gondoskodó idióta lévén mindig meghívta Sasukét, ha rámenről volt szó. Nem meglepő, hogy Ichiraku idővel a második otthonává vált, de ami az Uchihát zavarta az az volt, hogy hogy képes ráment enni reggelire, ebédre és vacsorára is. Egyszerűen gusztustalan. De mindezek ellenére elfogadta annak, aki. Minden furcsaságával ő Uzumaki Naruto, a legjobb barátja. Bár ezt nyíltan sosem ismerné el, az Uchiha egy kicsit szimpatizált a Jinchuuriki szenvedélyével.

„Shikamaru! Chouji! Ino!"

Mint láthatjuk, a kis stand a heti találkozóhelyükké vált. A kilenc újonc, a Gai csapat és Sai természetesen minden pénteken Ichirakunál lógtak.

* * *

 _Iker barmok és törött csontok_

* * *

„Sai, ő Sasuke."

„Sasuke, ő Sai."

Az első találkozásuk meglehetősen kínos volt. A ténytől, hogy majdnem egyformák voltak, kirázta Sasukét a hideg. Végigmérte a helyettese ruháját, és nem volt kétsége a szexualitása felől. Vagy a pólója összement a szárítóban. Tökmindegy. Még egy 'Hn'-t sem méltatott a sápadt fiúra. Sai, aki sosem értette az emberek érzéseit szégyentelenül végigmérte az Uchihát, és kitalált számára egy becenevet.

„Hali, kacsasegg!"

Sasuke szeme tikkelt. Büszke és arrogáns Uchiha létére aktiválta a Sharinganját, de gyorsan megállította egy rózsaszín villanás.

„Mi a fenét csinálsz, Uchiha?", bámult rá.

A lány közte és a helyettese között állt. Szörnyen mérges volt.

„Nem fogtad fel, hogy kivégeznek, ha bárkit is megtámadsz a faluból?"

 _Ah. Szóval mégis érdekli._

Az Uchiha magában vigyorgott a gondolaton. Kikapcsolta a vérörökségét, és a másik irányba fordult egy csendes 'Hn'-t motyogva.

„Oh, nem, nem fogsz! Már nem ugyanaz a lány vagyok, mint akkor, Uchiha. Nem sétálhatsz csak úgy el! Már nem! Soha többé."

Nos, kijelenthetjük, hogy Haruno Sakura behúzott neki egyet.

Ő az emberfeletti erejével a szart is kiverte a makacs férfiból. Sasuke elismerte, hogy megérdemelte, és megjegyezte, hogy soha többé ne dühítse fel Sakurát. Nem mintha nem lenne már így is szuper dühös, de tudta, hogy lehet még rosszabb is.

„Hn."

„Hű, még a halál küszöbén is csak ennyit tudsz mondani?", kiáltotta Naruto.

Uchihát beszállították a kórházba, miután megízlelte Sakura haragját. 16 seb az egész testén, 123 törött csont, egy elferdült orr és egy nem működő máj. Atyaég, Sakura _túl_ ijesztő.

* * *

 _Kitörések és megvilágosodások_

* * *

„Szent tehén, Sakura, te tetted ezt vele?"

Most Ino, aki egy perccel ezelőtt volt Sasukénál megértette, hogy nem is volt igazából szerelmes belé csak a jó külsejébe, így ismét legjobb barátok lettek Sakurával. Bár Ino sokkal jobb orvos volt, mint a többiek gondolták, nagyon hamar tanult Sakura tanításának köszönhetően.

„Uh, igen? És akkor?" A rózsaszín hajú orvos gyerekesen karba tette a kezét, és egy kicsit csúnyán nézett a Yamanaka lányra.

„Nos, nem gondolod, hogy kicsit túllőttél a célon?", kérdezte Ino ártatlanul legjobb barátnőjét.

„Nem, nem hinném. A rohadék megérdemelte."

„Hát igen, és? Sok dolgot megérdemelne még, de tudod, te a csapattársa vagy. Te _voltál_ a legszerencsésebb lány az osztályból, mert egy csapatba kerültetek. Te sokkal jobban megismerhetted, mint a többiek, nos, jó, talán Narutonál vagy Kakashi-senseinél nem jobban, de nem verheted csak úgy meg!" Oh, Kami, úgy hangzott, mint az anyja.

„Ino, nem tudod, milyen nehéz volt nekem, miután azon az estén otthagyott a padon. Úgy értem nem tudott volna valami kényelmesebb helyre rakni? Reggel egy padon ébredni nem egy jó érzés. Letehetett volna a rohadt fűre is, basszus, még az is jobb lett volna!"

„Sakura-"

„Mi lett volna, ha valaki arra jön és megerőszakol? Ez is megtörténhetett volna! Valaki elrabolhatott volna és eladhatott volna drogért! Vagy még rosszabb: megerőszakol, prostituáltat csinál belőlem, és mikor öreg és ráncos leszek, megölnek, és elrejtik a testem egy mély kútban, és olyan lennék, mint a Kör: Shinobi Stílusban."

„Sakura-"

„De ami miatt a legjobban mérges vagyok, az hogy azt mondta „Köszönöm", miután bevallottam neki az érzéseimet. Mi a franc? Köszönöm? Köszönöm? És aztán kiüt, és otthagy egy padon, hogy meghaljak hipotermiában, mert nem tudott még egy pokrócot se rám tenni. Mi a fene? Mégis milyen barát vagy te?"

„HOMLOK! ESKÜSZÖM, HA NEM FOGOD BE MOST, ÉN ERŐSZAKOLLAK MEG!", ordította Ino.

Ez pedig egy hatalmas félreértéshez vezetett a kórházban, de ez már egy másik sztori.

Szóval a témához visszatérve.

Mikor a kunoichi kirohanása befejeződött, a Yamanaka gyorsan befogta a legjobb barátnője száját, hogy még véletlenül se vághasson közbe.

„Sakura," kezdte a beszédet. „rossz irányból nézed a dolgokat."

A Haruno egyik szemöldökét felvonta kíváncsian várva, hogy mit mond Ino.

„Képzeld magad Sasuke-kun helyzetébe!", mosolygott Ino.

„Nem azért tett a padra, hogy reggel fájjon a hátad. Azt nézd, hogy akkor és ott meg is ölhetett volna, Sakura. Megtehette volna, de nem tette. Nem tette."

Ino elengedte Sakurát, mikor érezte, hogy víz folyik a szeméből. Sakura utálta, mikor Inonak igaza van.

„Kösz, malac." Szorosan átölelte legjobb barátnőjét.

„Szívesen, homlok." Ino viszonozta az ölelést.

Hé, csak mert legjobb barátnők, még nem jelenti, hogy nem sértegetik egymást barátian. Gyakorlatilag ez az, amit a barátok tesznek, nem igaz?

* * *

 _Tagadás és egyéb folyók Egyiptomban_

* * *

Egy év telt el, mióta Sasuke próbaideje lejárt, de még mindig ugyanolyan volt, mint mikor visszajött a faluba. Jelentkezett a Chuunin vizsgára, és könnyűszerrel letette.

„TEME!", kiáltotta Naruto.

Az Uchiha a hídon volt, ahol a 7-es csapat találkozott mindig fénykorukban. Épp az életén gondolkozott. A megtépázott múltján, a drága bátyján és a szülein. Megértette, Itachi miért hagyta őt életben. Tényleg ő volt a legjobb testvér a világon. De már nincs itt. Már nincs ezen a világon. Mégis hálás volt, ha Itachi nem lett volna, az esélyek, hogy Sasuke valaha is legjobb barátjaként gondol Narutora elég csekélyek. Az életét köszönhette a bátyjának.

„Teme, mit csinálsz itt?"

„Csak gondolkodom."

Aztán eszébe jutott, mi van a jelennel? A jövővel? Bizonytalan volt, míg egy rózsaszín hajú lány képe nem jelent meg az elméjében. Meglepően egy halvány pír tűnt fel az arcán. Ez tényleg ritka volt.

„Miről?" Uchiha Sasuke megköszönte Kaminak, hogy Naruto ott volt, és kizökkentette a gondolataiból.

„Semmiről."

„Semmiről? Fura vagy, Teme!", nevetett Naruto a legjobb barátján.

„Te meg hülye, Dobe." vágott vissza egy kis mosollyal az arcán.

Ők ilyenek voltak, és mindig ilyenek is fognak maradni. Naruto mindig ott lesz neki, még akkor is, ha árulóvá válik, és megesküszik, hogy megöli. Nem is kívánhatna jobb legjobb barátot, mint az az idióta.

„Látogassuk meg, Sakura-chant!" Egy pillanatra lefagyott, de elég gyorsan magához tért, hogy Naruto ne vegye észre.

Ahogy a lány háza felé tartottak, kiszúrták az utca túloldalán egy bizonyos Hyuugával. És nevettek. És flörtöltek. És megérintették egymás kezét. És egy furcsa érzés támadt Sasuke gyomrában.

„Mi a fasz?", kiáltotta Naruto, de a két turbékoló galamb nem vette észre.

Sasuke csendben maradt. Mégis dühös volt. Bár nem értette, miért okozna dühöt Neji és Sakura látványa. Nem. De soha nem szerette mikor ő maga hívta a dühét 'féltékenységnek'. Számára, Uchiha Sasuke számára az, hogy féltékeny legyen egy másik férfira, pláne egy Hyuugára abszurd volt.

De mélyen belül tudta, hogy ez csak tagadás. Viszont nem illene hozzá, ha csak úgy levenné Sakurát a lábáról, ugye? Meg kell őriznie a józanságát. És ahhoz ki kell zárnia az összes Sakurával kapcsolatos gondolatát. Mindenképpen el kell kerülnie Sakurát.

* * *

 _Trükkök és hülyeségek_

* * *

Haruno Sakura egy megértő ember volt. Évekkel ezelőtt elhagyta ésszerűtlen önmagát. De amikor a mentálisan retardált legjobb barátnője éjjel fél 3-kor felhívta, hogy találkozzanak a parkban, kinevezte magát a szerencsétlenség menyasszonyának.

„Mi a franc, malac?"

„Ajjajaj, valaki hisztis már kora reggel."

„Nem mondod, észlény! Ki a fene ne lenne hisztis, mikor egy idióta felhívja kora reggel?"

„Mindegy, csak gyere az öreg hídhoz, ahol a csapatod találkozni szokott!"

„Grr. Jó, jó."

És így felkelt, hogy találkozzon a kellemetlen szöszivel.

Akármilyen őrültségnek tűnik, nos, talán nem is annyira, Uchiha Sasuke is ugyanezzel a sorssal találkozott. De ebben az esetben egy másik szöszi miatt.

„Dobe? Mi a fasz bajod van?"

„Figyelj oda, hogy beszélsz, Teme!"

„Mi a franc? Ez minden, amit akartál? Te tényleg egy idióta vagy."

„Rohadék! Gyere a régi hídhoz! Most!"

„Ha egy éjféli találkát tervezel, nem vagyok buzi, Dobe."

„Nem azt tervezek, TEME! Csak told ide a seggedet!"

„Mint mondtam, nem vagyok buzi. Menj, baszd meg valaki másnak a seggét!"

„GAAAH! Teme, fogd már be, és gyere ide!"

„Hn."

És így a megzavart Uchiha elindult a hídhoz.

A rózsaszín és kék páros tudomásán kívül a két szőke minden őrültségükkel és akadékosságukkal kitaláltak egy tervet, hogy hozzák össze a két idiótát. És higgyetek nekem, zseniális volt.

BILINCS!

Oké, szóval valójában ez volt a legrégibb trükk a nagykönyvben, de és akkor mi van? Működött.

„Mi a fasz?", kiáltottak mindketten egyszerre.

Két vihogó szőke jelent meg előttük egy füstfelhőben.

„MALAC!"

„DOBE!"

„Gondoltuk, hogy így fogtok reagálni." mondta Ino csípőre tett kézzel.

„Nos, igen! Naná! Melyik normális ember lenne boldog, ha hozzábilincselnék ehhez a sráchoz?"

„Ez meg mit jelentsen? Hn?"

„Oh, pontosan tudod, hogy mit jelent."

„Szerelmi affér?"

„MALAC!"

„Hn."

Oké, a beszélgetés nagy részében Sakura sértéseket szórt a két szőkére, míg Sasuke csendben maradt, úgy tűnt unatkozott.

„Hogy lehetsz ilyen nyugodt?", bámult a rózsaszín hajú lány az Uchihára.

„Hn. Erős vagyok. Ennek a bilincsnek esélye sem lesz, ha széttépem őket." válaszolta.

„Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. És én még azt hittem, oko0s vagy, Teme." csettintgette Naruto a nyelvét.

Mindketten kíváncsian néztek a Jinchuurikire. Ugye nem-? Oh, ne!

„Chakra elnyomók. És ha megpróbáljátok elszakítani, elszívja az összes energiátokat." magyarázta Ino.

' _Ezek betegek.'_ duzzogott Sakura a gondolataiban.

„Hn." Az Uchiha szkeptikus maradt, mint mindig, de legbelül ugyanazt gondolta.

„Akkor csak meg kell szereznünk a kulcsot." vigyorgott Sakura.

„Nem. Eltörtem." jelentette be Naruto.

„TE KIS-"

„Sakura. Ha megpróbálod megütni, abból semmi előnyünk nem fog származni." mondta Sasuke.

„Grr. Ino, Naruto, komolyan, hagyjátok ezt abba! Mit akartok, mégis mit csináljunk?"

„GYEREKEKET!" Sakura kiakadt.

„Mi a fasz van veletek? Bedrogoztatok, vagy mi?", üvöltözött Sakura, Sasuke pedig folytatta a hümmögést, de a másik kettő egyáltalán nem figyelt rájuk.

„Csak üssük ki őket, és haladjunk…" suttogta Ino Naruto fülébe.

„Oké, oké."

És így elvesztették az eszméletüket. A szegény párt elvonszolták az Uchiha rezidenciára, ahol bezárták őket.

* * *

 _Reggelek és fürdőszobák_

* * *

„M-mi történt?" Sakura egy ismerős meleg érzésre ébredt maga mellett.

Oldalra nézve meglátta, ahogy Sasuke alszik, a keze a derekán.

„Áh!" Megpróbált arrébb menni, de a fém karperec a kezén nem engedte.

Aztán eszébe jutott, mi történt. Ino és Naruto.

„Sasuke. Sasuke." bökdöste az arcát.

Annyi lehetőség közül, amivel felébreszthetné ő megbökte. Az arcát.

„Argh! Ezt hagyd abba!" Az Uchiha felébredt, és a pislogó Sakurára nézett.

Aztán felkelt, és bement a konyhába maga után rángatva a Harunot, aki értetlenkedve és dühösen, de csendben követte. Sasuke gyorsan főzött reggelit, és a lány elé tett egy tányért. Sakurát lenyűgözte, hogy képes ellátni magát, és a hatalmas ház is. Szó nélkül ettek, miközben Sakura megfigyelte, milyen tiszta a hely. Semmi jele pornak.

„Sakura." mondta Sasuke, mikor befejezték az evést.

„Igen?", kérdezte Sakura.

„Sajnálom. Még mindig utálsz, igaz?"

Sakura elcsodálkozott a szavain. Még sose hallott tőle ilyesmit. Ezek voltak a szavak, amiket mindig is hallani akart, mióta visszajött. Nem, hogy 'Szeretlek' vagy 'Kedvellek', hanem hogy 'Sajnálom'. És most boldog volt.

„Sasuke!", kiáltotta, és megölelte. „Sosem mondtam, hogy utállak."

Az Uchiha meglepődött, hogy milyen bátor a lány, de viszonozta az ölelést. Miután a hosszú és drámai ölelés véget ért:

„Sakura."

„Sasuke."

„Mosdó."

És Sakura ott állt lefagyva. Sasuke vigyorgott. A lány nem tudta elhinni, hogy tényleg jól hallotta.

„Sakura, mosdó, most."

Ez nem tetszett. Egy kicsit sem.

„Baszd meg!", pirult el a lány.

„Inkább téged basználak meg." vigyorgott Sasuke.

Neki tetszett. Az, hogy a gondolat, hogy ketten vannak a fürdőszobában zavarba hozta, tetszett neki. Szerencse Sasukénak, hogy Sakura nem nézett a szemébe, vagy figyelt rá.

„Hn. Jó. Ha ezt akarod, akkor csak felveszlek, és magammal viszlek."

És ezt is tette. Mikor beértek a fürdőbe elkezdett levetkőzni. Félmeztelen volt előtte. És Sakura olyan vörös volt, mint egy paradicsom. Sasuke szerette a paradicsomokat.

„Sakura." Szerette, ahogy a neve legördült a nyelvéről.

Látván, hogy a lány nem igazán figyel rá, az egyik kezét a dereka köré tekerte, és közelebb húzta a mellkasához.

„Még mindig szeretsz, igaz?" Sakura hallotta a vigyort a hangjában.

Düh és szégyen kerítette hatalmába, és hozzávágta Sasukéhoz az első keze ügyébe kerülő dolgot. Szerencsére ez egy szappan volt, ami fejen is találta, majd leesett a kádba.

„Rohadj meg!", kiáltotta. „Te szexi barom!"

„Ha- várj!" Sasuke kicsit ledöbbent. „Te most szexinek neveztél?"

Sakura érezte, ahogy a vér a fejébe száll, de nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a méregtől vagy attól, hogy zavarban van.

„Te perverz!" Még egy tárgyat vágott hozzá, ám ezúttal kikerülte.

„Legutóbb még te voltál az, aki a meztelen testemet bámulta." vigyorgott.

„É-én nem!"

„De igen."

„Nem."

„De."

„Nem."

„De."

„Nem."

„Tényleg ezt játsszuk?" Sasuke közelebb lépett.

„Maradj tőlem táv-" De félbeszakította, mikor Sasuke lehajolt, és megcsókolta.

Nem menekülhetett el tőle, érezte, hogy a fogása a derekán egyre szorosabb lesz. Csak annyit tehetett, hogy viszonozza a csókot. Pár másodperc múlva szétváltak levegőért.

„Ez…"

„Nagyszerű volt? Csodálatos? Eszméletlen?"

„Szánalmas. Te nem tudod, hogy kell csókolózni, Sasuke-kun."

Áh, itt is van. Még ha egy kicsit sértegette is, nem úgy tűnt, mintha Sasukét _annyira_ zavarná. A tény, hogy megint _'Sasuke-kunnak'_ hívta boldoggá tette. Oké, persze, hogy zavarta. Most **sértegette** az ő _csókolózási_ képességeit.

„Oh, akkor most a Hyuugához fogsz hasonlítani?" Egy kicsit dühösnek tűnt.

„Nem hasonlítalak- várj. Te féltékeny vagy?", vigyorgott.

„Egy Uchiha vagyok, nem lehetek féltékeny." Sasuke csúnyán nézett rá, de a lány nem törődött vele.

„Jól van, Sasuke-kun, ha nem akarod elismerni, úgy is jó. De csak hogy tudd, semmi sem történt köztem és Neji-kun között."

Sasuke kíváncsian, de még mindig dühösen nézett.

„Csak azt kérdezte, hogy teheti Tentent féltékennyé." magyarázta.

„Oh." Uchiha Sasuke megkönnyebbült.

„Akkor…"

„Jó. Féltékeny voltam."

„Sasuke-kun, ez azt jelenti, hogy?" Sasuke közelebb húzta magához.

„Igen, Sakura. Ez azt jelenti, hogy szeretlek."

És ezután megint csókolóztak. De ez alkalommal Sasuke érezte, a melleit a mellkasán. És puha volt.

„Sakura." És aztán a nadrágja szűkebbé vált.

„Sasuke-kun." És aztán ő is érezte.

És aztán megtették a fürdőben.

* * *

 _Szabadság és szerelem_

* * *

A fürdőszoba padlóján feküdtek több órás szeretkezés után. Közel voltak egymáshoz nem bánva az izzadtságot és koszt, amit maguk után hagytak.

„Szóval végre megtettétek, amit meg kellett, huh?", jelent meg egy hang a bejárat felől.

Mindketten felébredtek, olyan vörösen, mint a paradicsom, és halálos pillantást vetettek a mindig zavaró Uzumaki Narutora, aki csak állt ott, mint egy idióta.

„Kifelé, DOBE!" Sasuke hozzá vágott egy darab szappant.

De Naruto kikerülte, és folytatta a vigyorgást az Uchihára.

„Annyira tele voltatok érzelmekkel, hogy észre sem vettétek, hogy eltűnt a bilincs." jelent meg Ino Naruto mögött.

A pár végre felfogta a célzást, és kidobta a két szőkét.

„Akkor…" mosolygott Sakura ártatlanul Sasukéra.

„Ha terhes leszel, hibáztasd a szőkéket!", vigyorgott Sasuke, és megcsókolta.

„Te szexi rohadék."

* * *

 **B** L _A_ _M_ **E** T **H** E **B** L O _N_ D E **S**


End file.
